Movable surfaces to cover an opening of a vehicle roof, such as sunroofs and moonroofs, are known in the art. The movable surface can be rearwardly displaced in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle to selectively close or expose this opening. Typically, a wind deflector is provided at or near the forward edge of the roof opening to reduce the effects of wind and wind associated noise inside the vehicle passenger compartment when the roof opening is exposed. Wind deflectors can be permanently mounted forward of the roof opening or deployable, such as from a retracted position below the forward edge of a roof opening. In this instance, the wind deflector can be deployed as the movable surface is displaced rearward to an open position.
An example of a deployable wind deflector for the opening of a motor vehicle roof can include a wind deflector guide/profile attached to rearwardly extending arms, which are pivoted on the vehicle body below the roof opening. The deflector guide can be pretensioned, usually by a spring, to deploy by rising and projecting through the vehicle opening near the roof opening front edge when the movable surface is displaced. Accordingly, the entire wind deflector assembly is typically configured to be disposed underneath the movable surface when it is closed. (See e.g., U.S. Pub. 2007/0278831 to Eller et al.)
Despite these advances, further improvements are possible. For example, the wind deflector guides/profiles frequently do not have an optimal rake angle (i.e., an angle of slope measured from horizontal, or from a vertical line 90° perpendicular to horizontal). For example, to increase guide height above a vehicle roof surface a desired or predetermined amount, the rearwardly extending side arms are usually lengthened. This often results in the pivoting deflector arms extending the length of the edge of the roof opening. The resultant arc of the deployed guide is accordingly reduced as is the rake of the guide. The lengthened side arms can also cause side wind noise and provide an unattractive and cluttered appearance. Further, the effort to lower (‘knock-down’) the side arms to retract the wind deflector guide can cause excess noise and potential stalling and jamming of the mechanism. Durability issues can also arise due to high friction especially during closure.